herofandomcom-20200223-history
Guizhang Chen
Guizhang Chen (陳貴章) is a supporting protagonist in the first Shenmue game by Sega. He is the son of Yaowen Chen who is the owner of a trading business in the Yokosuka Harbor and a master of Yan Qing Style, which he teaches Guizhang. He is voiced by Tetsuya Sakai in the Japanese version and Eric Kelso in the English version. Guizhang and the games main protagonist Ryo Hazuki seem to share a kind of friendly rival-type relationship and seem to get on each others nerves, but will work together and help each other out when it comes down to it. It is revealed after Guizhang teaches Ryo the "Swallow Dive" move, that if his father was murdered, he would seek vengeance like Ryo. Guizhang and his father first come into contact with Ryo after he receives a letter written in Chinese addressed to his father Iwao, that tells him to seek the aid of Master Chen due to those who pursue the mirror. Ryo soon finds out that Master Chen is in the Old Warehouse District at the harbor, but cannot enter due to high security and not having an scheduled appointment. So he sneaks into the Old Warehouse #8 at night to meet Guizhang and Master Chen. Guizhang feels Master Chen should not assist Ryo most likely because he intruded their facility. After Nozomi Harasaki is kidnapped by the Mad Angels gang that are rivals with Guizhang and his father, Ryo rescues her. However, Terry Ryan, the leader of the gang would only return Nozomi if Ryo beat up Guizhang, due to Chen's business interfering with the gang's illegal dealings. Ryo accepts this but also wants Terry to take him to Lan Di, the murderer of his father. The next night, Ryo ambushes Guizhang on his way home from work. They fight each other, and end up evenly matched with them both lying on the ground afterwards. Terry then tries to kill them both while they are unguarded, but Ryo rescues Guizhang and himself in time to quickly dodge Terry's weapon from smashing their heads. After this Guizhang and Ryo are cornered by 70 members of the Mad Angels and work together to ultimately stop them all and Terry. After all of Ryo's efforts of not finding Lan Di and learning that he went to Hong Kong, Guizhang offers to help him out by booking him a trip to Hong Kong by boat. Master Chen appreciated Ryo's help in stopping the Mad Angel's illegal activities and feels it is the least he can do and even teaches him a move from the Yan Qing style called "Swallow Flip". Guizhang was also going to go along with Ryo due to him often being reckless, and also wanting to find out what Lan Di is planning. However, Guizhang leg becomes badly injured after Chai drops a wooden plank on it after he saves Ryo from being crushed by it. Although Guizhang does not return in the sequel Shenmue II, it is revealed that he is good friends with one of the supporting protagonists in the sequel, Joy. While listening to Huang the Wiretapper's tapes to gather clues, a conversation with Guizhang and Joy can be heard. It is also revealed how Guizhang met Joy in one of the sidestory comics that are unlockable in the Xbox version of the game. As an international businessman, Guizhang knows many different languages, including Japanese, English, Chinese and Russian. He likes Chinese food, especially the very hot Sichuan style, one example being tantan-mian ramen. He also likes GanShaoMinXia, prawns with chili sauce. He is also good at playing pool and likes dancing. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Businessmen Category:Male Category:Martial Artists Category:Fantasy Heroes